Charming Bells
by armsoftheocean
Summary: She was bold. He was proud. And so, it was only evident upon hearing of these two polar opposites having to been eloped in Greece, the town of Meryton was in an uproar. Modern P&P fic- Elizabeth x Darcy. One shot. Edited 11/12/12


**Pairing: **Elizabeth & Darcy  
**Genre: **Romance/Fluff/Humour  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **She was bold. He was proud. And so, it was only evident upon hearing of these two polar opposites having to been eloped in Greece, the town of Meryton was in an uproar. Modern P&P fic- Elizabeth x Darcy. One shot.

* * *

"_Greece?!" _came the shrill sound of a woman, echoing throughout the modestly sized house. Francine Bennet's eyes bugged out, and she wrung her dish towel in her perfectly manicured hands, glaring at her husband, Henry Bennet, who seemed to simply shrug.

"Oh, Henry! How could you not _tell _me of such a thing! What will become of us? Why, we weren't even aware of our own daughter's wedding! Lori Lucas next door is going to have a field day," she shrieked, causing the three youngest Bennet daughters to come running down the stairs.

"Mum! Who's getting married? Is it Jane- did Charlie finally propose?!" Lydia giggled, with her ever present twin sister, Katie, trailing behind her.

"Elizabeth_. _She's getting _eloped _to that dreadful William Darcy! In Greece! She didn't even think to invite us!" moaned Mrs. Bennet, slipping into a chair.

"I believe that is the whole point of an elopement, my dear," Mr. Bennet said dryly, flipping a page in his book, who had indeed known of the elopement a few weeks beforehand, after his second eldest daughter had approached him, telling him of what was about to occur.

"Mum, but _I _want to go to Greece," came the whining voice of Lydia, with Katie nodding in enthusiastic agreement. Mary stared at her family blandly, before quietly slipping out of the room, muttering under her breath.

"Do you not see, Henry?! The girls wanted to go to Greece as well! Oh, if your daughter had not been so selfish to not invite us, it would have quite a lovely family vacation!" Mrs. Bennet cried, waving her arms in the air for emphasis, her pastel coloured bangles clanging together.

"Now wouldn't that have been wonderful," he replied sardonically, chuckling to himself. "Because I'm sure Lizzy wanted to turn her wedding and honeymoon into a family vacation."

"Don't be ridiculous, Henry! It should have been a family event! Imagine, _my _Lizzy, getting married to William Darcy! He may be a bit rude, but he is quite rich, you know, dear?" Mrs. Bennet prattled on. Mr. Bennet groaned, before dropping his head into his hands. _Oh, the things I do for you, Lizzy Bee. _

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Liz?" asked Jane Bennet, her blue eyes clouded over with worry.

Elizabeth grinned, her smile giddy and so infectious, that even the ever solemn Charlotte cracked a smile, despite the situation.

"You two know me better than anyone else. If William really _was _a pompous arse, do you think I'd promise to spend the rest of my life with him? Mind you, I wouldn't go near him with a ten foot pole, let alone spend the rest of my _life _with him!" Elizabeth laughed, adjusting the bodice of her white dress, and glanced at herself in the mirror.

Her dark brown curls had been pulled up in a loose bun, a few tendrils falling loose to frame her fair complexion. Dark green eyes lined with a minimal amount of eyeliner and a pale coffee brown coloured eyeshadow applied to her face with the barest discretion. A long white gown, adorned with tiny pearls on the bodice clung to her torso, before flaring out gently at her waist. Simple, yet a gown fit for a princess at the same time. An impish smile graced her features as she thought of what exactly Will would be doing to the dress tonight, and a shudder rushed down her spine.

Elizabeth smiled at herself, and for once in her life, felt completely and truly at ease and pleased.

"Now, Lizzy- I'd just like to let you know what you're getting yourself into. My brother is a complete and total hog. He will take over the washroom like a teenage girl, and will never give you the last leftovers of anything! He also has this revolting habit of leaving his... undergarments everywhere." Georgiana Darcy joked, cringing as she added the last statement and delicately scrunching her small nose, while handing Lizzy her bouquet- which consisted of a collection of pale purple lilacs, and several yellow roses, to offset the muted tones of the beach elopement. It wasn't a spur of the moment elopement- Will had planned it down meticulously to the last detail, months in advance, though the couple had kept their engagement a secret save for their few close friends.

A loud knock came from the door, and Charlotte opened it to reveal a tousled Richard Fitzwilliam, who was dressed in gray slacks and a blue button down shirt. "Ready?" he asked, shooting Elizabeth an easy smile. Charlotte, Georgiana and Jane quickly left the room, and walked out onto the private beach, shooting encouraging glances at Elizabeth. She nodded in response of Richard, her heart beginning to beat much faster than it had been a few minutes ago. Taking a few calming breaths, a smile curved at the edges of her lips.

"Never been more ready in my life," she responded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Richard stepped out, giving her a quick thumbs up and an easy grin. She spotted the familiar curve of Will's back, topped by the uncontrollable mop of dark hair, facing to the side, standing next to the minister. His eyes flicked over the azure blue horizon of the grecian sea, and finally landed on hers. Their eyes connected, and Lizzy felt an electric jolt travel up her spine, as the green eyes locked with the hazel, that were only metres from her. Will's eyes crinkled with a brilliant happiness that seemed to radiate off him on very few occasions. And this- this certainly happened to be one of those _very _few occasions.

Lizzy smiled nervously back at him, handing her bouquet to Georgiana, her breath shallow, the ocean breeze blowing gently as the waves lapped at the shore. Green eyes, which once had been filled with such trepidation and hostility for a good year after their initial meeting, clashed with the hazel eyes that used to be sullen and guarded.

Lizzy came to stand in front of him, the minster between the pair. Charlotte gave her a discreet thumbs up, and Jane threw her a reassuring smile, both girls aware of Lizzy's fear of commitment. But there wouldn't be backing out now, nor was there the clammy feeling in the pit of Lizzy's stomach as she looked at Will's eager face.

The minister droned on for several moments, the two of them interjecting with the appropriate _I do's,_ before they slipped on a delicate gold band on each other's fingers.

And finally, Lizzy heard the six words she had never imagined she would hear, especially with _William_ _Darcy _standing in front of her.

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

Will's arms roped around her slight body, one arm placed at the back of her neck, and the other around her waist before lifting her off the ground, so their gazes were level.

"Well, what do you say,_ Mrs Darcy_?" he said, his voice low. Lizzy remained silent for a moment- the sound of the waves was the only distinct noise- and she grinned widely, before wrapping an arm around his neck, and pulling his head to hers, closing the little distance, and their lips clashed.

A warmth built inside of Lizzy's stomach, moving up from the core and spreading throughout her body, filling her with a fiery heat. Will was leaving a hot trail with his hands, singing through her dress, and every part of her bare skin he touched.

They broke from their kiss hastily, yet reluctantly, upon hearing loud whooping and cheering, and Lizzy dropped her arms from Will's neck hastily, an easy smile lighting up her pink face. The pair looked over to see Richard and Charlie cheering, with the three girls clapping and cheering. Charlotte had whipped out her camera, and was taking pictures.

Lizzy's face turned an even deeper shade of pink, glancing over at the minister who was eyeing them with slight disapproval, taking his cue and leaving the private beach- needless to say, it was certainly not a kiss suitable for a wedding.

Will laughed, glancing at her flushed face, pulling Lizzy into his side, and the couple approached their friends who were standing a few feet away.

"Well, who woulda thought you two would have finally closed the deal, eh?" asked Richard, slapping Will on the back, and pulling Lizzy in for a bone crushing hug.

"Ric-h-h can't breathe," Lizzy choked out while laughing, and felt a pair of arms gently wrenching her out of Richard's arms.

"Oi- watch it you prick- _I'm _married to her," Will said, teasingly glaring at Richard. Lizzy let out another laugh- never had she felt so carefree in her life prior to this day.

Richard lifted an arm, placing it on his heart as if he had been wounded, his face showing an expression of mock-fury.

"Why,_ Fitzwilliam_, I doubt you would be here with Lizzy today, if it weren't for _me,_" he waggled his eyebrows, shooting the couple a grin. Lizzy shot Will an amused look, and both of the two knew that Richard was right- they probably would not be here today if it weren't for Richard- hell, they probably wouldn't be acting like civil human beings to each other if it weren't for Richard.

"Oh sod off, you arse," Will muttered, before pulling Lizzy back to the private villa, with the rest of their friends trailing behind them, chattering loudly.

"Group picture!" squealed Charlotte, just as all seven of them stepped onto the deck. Setting the camera on the ledge, she set a timer and quickly hurried everyone into proper positions.

Everyone groaned, while trying to get into the proper positions, just as the camera snapped. Charlotte picked up her camera, flicking through the pictures, smiling slightly.

The group chattered loudly while streaming into the villa. Lizzy and Will drifted away, moving towards the staircase.

"So, any plans for tonight, Mr Darcy?" Lizzy asked in a lilting tone, arching a brow teasingly, her shoes echoing loudly on the tiled flooring.

Will sighed dramatically, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Alas, Mrs Darcy, I am unable to think of anything to occupy my ever so important life with for this evening. Why? Any suggestions, maybe? It'd be a shame to leave such a beautiful place alone…" he trailed off suggestively, pausing mid-step to face Lizzy.

Lizzy took a step closer, and tilted her chin up to look Will in the eyes, his eyes darkening from their earlier light hazel to a deep brown.

"You know, I don't think we'll have much difficulty," Lizzy breathed, before Will's lips met hers in the most gentle manner.

Her arms tangled around him, slipping deftly under his casual dress shirt, and he lifted, his weight crushing her against the wall. Lizzy let out a soft groan as Will's mouth travelled down to her bare neck, nipping slightly. The air was surrounded by Will, and Will only. His clean, masculine scent, the lingering citrusy smell of his aftershave, and the cool air from the sea. She felt the air leave her body for a few moments, as he bit down just underneath her earlobe, and she let out a quiet moan, wrapping her long, dress cladded legs around his waist, hoisting herself up while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her left arm travelled down, and she hooked her fingers into his belt loops, tugging roughly, a small, dainty hand teasingly tracing the front of his tightening dress pants.

"Dammit, Lizzy," he hissed, molding his body against hers even closer, letting out a stream of air while Lizzy slid her hands down his chest, before pulling him even closer.

Will responded by slipping a finger slipped underneath the bodice of her dress, yanking the delicately embroidered garment down, his lips placing tantalizing kisses across her chest, drifting lower and lower.

"_Elizabeth," _he groaned, his voice muffled against her skin, as he finally unzipped her dress, sending it tumbling down, bunching at the tops of her thighs. He leaned back, his dark hair falling into his lust driven eyes, and eyed her body.

"Well, William? Waiting for an invitation?" she teased, before slipping her long curls out of the bun, running a hand through them.

"Well, now that you menti-" he began, his words being cut off by loud cursing and a vase crashing.

"Oh- aw- fu- fuck, _Jesus Christ!_" Lizzy whipped her head around to see Richard hobbling around on one foot, his eyes flicking from the half naked pair against the wall, and the broken vase. She let out a loud shriek, slipping from Will's arm, and grabbing the dress, pulling it up against her chest.

"Unbelievable!" Richard exclaimed, looking at the couple with shock and mirth in his eyes, before bursting into laughter.

"You two didn't even make it to the _bedroom! _Let alone the stairs! And we all thought you two had gone to freshen up and were meeting us back in the lounge for drinks," Richard said, grinning at the two.

Lizzy hastily pulled up the bodice of her gown, her clumsy fingers trying to reach the zipper in the back.

"Richard! What the hell do you expect? It's our _wedding night," _Will pointed out, his face taking on the rare pink tinge, while stepping in front of Lizzy as she struggled with her zipper.

Richard chortled, glancing at the silver watch on his wrist.

"This, dear cousin-" Richard tapped his watch with his free hand before continuing. "-tells me it is two in the _afternoon_- certainly not your wedding _night, _that's for sure," he said, smiling cheekily.

"Now I'm sure you two can calm your teenage hormones for a few minutes- what is this, high school? And join us for an hour or two to celebrate, eh?" Richard grinned, before turning around, and making his way back to the lounge, his deep voice carrying.

"Hey! Hey, Char- you will _never _guess what just happened…" he trailed off as he got further away from the pair, ready to go tell their friends of the encounter he had just witnessed.

The newlyweds climbed up the stairs in silence, both reaccounting their interrupted event. Will grabbed Lizzy's hand as they neared the master bedroom. He shut the door behind them, walking towards the washroom for a shower.

"So, I guess we should probably postpone our... activies," he said awkwardly, a sheepish grin gracing his features. He loosened the casual tie around his neck, before opening the washroom door.

Lizzy laughed, and threw a pillow at him and nailing him straight in the face.

"Well, that was sufficiently embarrassing," she declared. Will shot her an amused grin, before slipping his shirt off over his head, revealing a lightly tanned body. An idea sparked in Lizzy's mind.

"I'll be out in five minutes if you want to use the showe-" Lizzy cut him off before he could finish speaking.

"Will, I am most definitely sure that we can keep our meddling friends waiting for a few more minutes. Or you know, a bit longer," Lizzy said casually, slipping off her shoes, dropping them down next to the night table, and climbing onto the bed.

In a flash, Will's body had pinned her down on the bed, his breath warm on her face.

"That is perhaps the best idea I have heard in my entire life," Will responded, before slowly sliding off Lizzy's dress once again, his fingers lingering on her inner thighs, teasing the edges of her lavender underwear, before he closed his lips down upon hers.

* * *

**Well, there's that. Review with your thoughts :) **


End file.
